The Best Kind of Surprise
by I'mNotCrazy.I'mInsane
Summary: Jay tells Rosie he has a surprise for her, what could it be?  Adult content


**A:/N Hello dear friends. I warned you, and even if you aren't reading this, I'm writing it…secretly. I take pride in having the first M rater…lemony-rific one-shot :3. Caution: very much adult themes ensuing in the following. **

xXxRosie POVxXx

It was blissfully quiet today as I walked around the island. The shining sun caressed my back gently, enveloping me in warmth. I was on my way to meet Jay at the hotel; he said he had a surprise for me. I always love Jay's surprise's, they're always so sweet. They show me he really pays attention, and cares.

As I approach the hotel, I find a smile creep its way onto my face, and a giddy felling rise in my stomach. This is always when the butterflies begin to fly around, when I think of him. I know its cliché, and the saying is already accounted for, but he truly is the lion, and I am his lamb. I hopped in the elevator and pressed the button to go to Jay's floor. After the short ride, my giddiness had reached its peak, and I was beaming. I skipped over to Jay's door, and knocked several times. There's noise within the room, nothing unusual.

"Coming!" Jay's semi-baritone calls to me, but he gives a girly yell (I assumed he tripped). The door opened to reveal Jay, who, surprise, wasn't WEARING A SHIRT! I often wonder if he just takes off his shirt as soon as he goes into his room. Jay smiled at me.

"Hey, Eyes." He joked. I hate it when he calls me that…and only because I state a tiny bit. I brush by him, taking off my flip-flops, and sit on his bed. He gives no protest, doesn't say anything even, he just shuts the door.

"So what's my surprise?" I ask excitedly. He chuckles at my lack of patience. He sits in the rolling chair and rolls it across from me.

"You'll see, but first I have to ask you something." He says, all serious.

"Sure, anything." I tell him excitedly.

"Rose. What I'm going to ask is so serious…you don't even know." He maintains his seriousness. I grow serious as well.

"Of course, Jay, you know you can ask me anything." I say completely serious.

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"O-of course I love you." I'm appalled he had to ask. He smirked his devil's smirk.

"One more question." I groaned.

"What."

"Ready for you surprise?" He asked. My eyes brightened, and I smiled.

"Yes!" I answered excitedly. He rose from the chair and sat next to me on the bed, putting his hand over mine. He leaned down and kissed me, in a sweet gesture. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss, nothing out of the ordinary here…just a kiss. Jay pulled me into his lap with ease, never missing a beat of our kiss. When we broke, he put his hands on my waist, and pulled me close to him. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck ever so easily.

Jay is a cuddly person, which I'm quite fond of, but not a 'hey, let's kiss for extended amounts of time' person, so this is a welcome change. I'd say make-out, but that requires a certain amount of tongue, which has never come into play, ever. If I try, I get denied…Jay isn't chaste…he's just careful.

Jay broke our kiss and looked into my eyes…and I saw something I couldn't place. He slowly moved one hand to the small of my back, and pulled me back to the kiss. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip, asking for entry. I opened my mouth ever so slightly, and he took advantage, gently forcing my mouth open further. He pressed his tongue into mine, and I found myself pressing back, and primal war for dominance of my mouth ensuing. Jay won, and we began to explore each-others mouths.

I decided this must've been my surprise, so I was going to get mileage out of it. I un-hooked one of my arms from around his neck, and slid it down his chest. My hand roamed his toned chest, feeling every muscle. Jay pulled away quickly, and I was just a bit disappointed. He grabbed my wrists and tackled me down onto the bed, pinning my wrists above me. He knelled over me, and kissed my neck in soft gentle motions. I gasped, and bit back a moan of pleasure. Jay is passionate, but this is just…lust...its lust…that was the emotion.

Jay bit down and sucked on my skin where my shoulder met my neck with a bit of roughness, and I gasped in pleasure, and there was no stopping my moan this time. Jay looked up at me and chuckled, and I simply glared at him. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt, and looked up at me, silently asking my permission. I nodded, unable to form words at the time. He swiftly removed my shirt, and, being Jay-ish, removed my bra in the process as well. I began to feel self-concious with him staring at me, but he had me arms pinned above me.

His movements were slow, and careful. He latched on to my left nipple began to suck and lick. I gasped once more, and groaned in pleasure. He ceased sucking and blew cold air on to my wet bud. I hissed in a breath, it was all I could do to keep from screaming in pleasure. My breath had been becoming more and more jagged, and lucky for me, I can take more than one. He did the same pattern with my right nipple as well. Then he trailed butterfly kisses down my stomach, stopping at the top of my skirt. He silently asked my permission again, and I was a bit more wary, but said yes.

He undid my skirt, leaving only in my panties. He must've seen the emotion that he assumed was fear, because he stopped, and looked into my eyes. He always has a very calming effect on me, and I can always say no if I want to. I nodded for him to continue. He slowly pulled off my panties, to reveal my perfectly shaved pussy and bush. Jay leaned back on his knees.

"Rosie," he breathed quietly, "you're perfect."

He ran a hand up my body and cradled me with the other arm. He gently kissed me, and I kissed back, both of my hands on his chest. Then there was something plunged into my southern region, and I gasped into the kiss. Jay gave a small sadistic laugh as I realized he had inserted a finger into me, I moaned as he inserted another and pumped at a slow pace.

"J-Jay…" I moaned his name, which made him sped up just the slightest. And that pattern continued, I'd moan, he'd speed up. He placed the pad of his thumb on my clit and rubbed in a circular motion. Then I felt my core heat up, my breath got rushed and jagged, and I had my first orgasm. I buried my face into his shoulder, and screamed into my release. I held onto him until I stopped shaking, and until my breath evened out again.

"You good? I didn't mean to be that intense." Jay joked holding me.

"No jokes," I said slightly hoarse from moaning and screaming, "it's your turn now."

"What, you already got your surprise." Jay told me. I smirked and trailed my hand down Jay's chest. My hand found his belt, and he just surrendered. I undid his belt, and then un-buttoned his shorts, easing them from his body. I tossed his clothing in the pile with the rest. His cock was already hard and peeking through the slit in his boxers.

I kissed him and placed my finger over the tip his hardened member. Jay moaned in response and grabbed me roughly, pulling me to him tightly. I trailed my fingers down his shaft, and for the first time I realized; Jay is rather, er, _large_. I broke our kiss, and began to kiss his neck softy. I wrapped my hand around his member, and began to pump at a slow pace, similar to the way he had done for me. I lightly sucked on his neck, and bit gently in some places. Jay moaned from the pleasure I was happy to give him. I bit hard enough to mark; he's mine, and I'll be damned if anyone doesn't know that.

I leaned away from his neck and flashed him a sly grin. I gripped the elastic of his boxers, and relinquished him of his last article of clothing. I moved my head down to his shaft, and placed a gentle kiss at the head. Jay groaned and fell back on his bed, utterly defeated on sitting up any longer. I slowly started to take Jay's shaft into my mouth, loving the sounds of pleasure I got from Jay. I smiled knowing I could please him as he could please me. I was minimally surprised when he came, his seed shooting into my mouth. Despite the gross-ness taste I swallowed, because I love him.

"Does it taste as gross as I read about on Fanfiction?" Jay asked, humor in his voice, despite his panting. I rolled my eyes and crawled up to be level with him, and kissed him. I broke away after only a few seconds.

"That answer your question?" I said snidely. He nodded, and smiled at me.

"Are we going to…uh…you know?" I asked awkwardly, secretly wanting him to say yes, but not knowing if he would be able to get up again.

"If you can work some magic on me, then yeah." He mumbled, not wanting to use awkward phrasing. I smiled and kissed him, he kissed me back despite the taste of his lingering fluids. I ran my hand down his chest, and played with the light dusting of hair beneath his navel. I glided my tongue across his lower lip seamlessly, and he shuddered, and bit down on my lower lip. I gasped at the light pain, but; no pain, no gain. I lightly grasped his hardening penis, and slid a finger up its length. He shook and groaned in pleasure.

"Damn Rose, are you a closet porn addict, or just have natural instinct for this?" Jay asked breathlessly, joking of course. Jay flipped us over so he was on top in a sudden and swift movement.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned, a picture of seriousness.

"I want to be yours forever, make me. Take my innocence, and I'm yours." I answered, my voice not really my own anymore. His eyes bore into my own, our minds have overpowered hormones and lust alike, we were…careful. He reached to left side of his bed and gabbed something, a square package…a condom?

"Were you planning for this?" I ask, scoffing at his preparedness. He shrugged as he rolled the rubber cylinder over his member. I wrapped my left leg around his hip to give him a better angle, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his arms to either side of me to support his own body.

He slowly slid some of his length into me, I hissed out a breath as I adjusted to his size. A look of concern crossed Jay's face as he slid in bit-by-bit. He collided with my wall of innocence, and halted instantly. He gave me a concern stare; I smiled and said simply:

"I'm yours."

He smiled and pushed forward. Pain coursed through my veins, but a yell was smothered by Jay's lips. He pumped slowly as he continued to kiss me, the pain melted to pleasure, and moans began escaping me. Groans of pleasure escaped him as he pumped faster and faster.

"J-Jay, that's perfe-ahh!" I tried to speak but didn't get very far, as he hit that perfect point. We both got short of breath as we reached our climaxes. I felt my core heat once again, and climaxed before him. Not 10 seconds later he finished as well, collapsing atop me. He rolled off me and tossed the condom into a small trash can. I cuddled against his chest, strangely not tired.

"I guess the saying really is true." I said dazed.

"What saying?" Jay asked, not a hint of tiredness in his voice.

"'Nice guys finish last.'" I muttered happily. Jay laughed quietly at my bad joke. We laid in silence for a few minutes before Jay shifted ever so slightly.

"You tired?" He questioned curiousness in his voice.

"Oddly enough, no, I'm not." I answered, propping myself up on my elbow to look at his face.

"Showers then pranks?" he asked, hope in his eyes.

"Sure, sounds good." I said hopping off his bed. Jay, being sadistic as ever, slapped me on the butt as I walked away. I playfully glared at him as he smirked, and gathered up my clothes. I walked into his bathroom to find clothes waiting for me. The clothes consisted of black tee shirt, black jeans, a grey bra, and clean pink panties. With all the clothes was a note with a smiley face on it.

"Jackass!" I yelled out the door, anger swelling when Jay began to crack up. I love him, for who he is, all in all, he's the best.

But he has the best surprises.

**A:/N *nosebleed* Love this. It's not slutty is it? I was going for artsy, but alas…I just hope it wasn't slutty. I am still a virgin (never even had my first kiss) but I'm always adorned with hickey-esc things. It's a nervous habit actually; I end up biting my hand, and sucking on it until I have a hickey. It's really hard to explain on test days, when they go all up my arms. **


End file.
